Preparing for Valentine's Day
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: I understand Valentine's day was like three days ago. ANYWAY, Draxna ish getting ready for her date... on V-day. Clearly. T.T WARNING: OC's, OC's, THERE ARE OC'S! possible crap grammar. Word count: 1532


**NHHHH! i own draxna thts it. **

* * *

><p>Draxna's POV<p>

I closed the door and nearly burst into a fit of giggling. I was going on a date. A date. With Edge! I was going on a date with Edge! It's Valentine's Day, even better. 'Yes because you had so much luck every other Valentine's Day.' I thought miserably. Then, like it meant absolutely nothing, I ran to my closet. I swung the door open and nearly fainted. What was I going to wear? I was not wearing this stupid black, depressing, unfashionable rag of a thing. But what else did I have? Lots of shorts and tank tops? Sweat pants for when I'm too cranky to get out of bed and actually do stuff? This lame miniskirt? No I can't wear that, it's orange and it's too cold for it. What was I supposed to do? Never mind shoes! I had nothing! The ugly black pairs and two pairs of ugly blue flats. And not the good kind of blue either. "They're definitely out of season..." I sighed. No but seriously, I couldn't just wear anything! 'Why not? He'll probably be taking you to some cheap place.' No he won't. He actually has money this time, he said so. 'You still don't have anything that's clean or wearable for a date in the middle of winter.' I slammed my closet door violently and next went to my laundry basket. I was tossing everything around because nothing was good enough! Nothing would look good on me! I didn't have time to wash, dry, and iron any of it anyway. Not with needing to buy new shoes, some nice jewelry, put my make-up on... "I need to shower! Oh my god I forgot about that too. I have to... I have to use conditioner, and, and actually use a hair dryer! Do I even have anything to put my hair up? Oh god I'm going to look like a hot mess!" Why, of all days, do I not have the time to look nice?

Where was I supposed to get something to wear? 'Just don't go then if you're so stressed about it. Like it'll make him like you any less.' "Okay, okay, calm down Drax, you can do this. You just have to take a deep breath, and go to a store." I told myself, thinking of what my dress size was. The last time I wore a dress had to have been years ago. It would be a good idea to find a dress, then some shoes, and then just get ready. "How long is that going to take?" I opened a drawer and wanted to just fade right then and there. Practically all of the make-up I even owned went down the garbage when I gave it to Saxuminj... "What the hell!" I slammed the drawer back into place and looked for my purse. I couldn't just sit here and wait for a dress to fly through the window on a silver platter.

'Which store should I even go to? What's better about one store than the other? Which one is going to have a dress that isn't horrendous?' I discarded the annoying questions and walked into the store that had the fanciest looking dresses in their display window. "Hello how may I help you today?" Some plastic, cheap, obviously-in-her-thirties woman asked. I felt extremely uncomfortable by the amount of make-up on her face. It was like a cover-girl model joined the circus. Minus the fact that cover-girl models don't look ugly. And this woman... did. "Well I... am going somewhere tonight..." Was I really going to flat out say I was going on a date with someone and was more flustered than a bird in a box about it? Nooo. I'm twenty-three for god's sake. I don't want to come off as immature. The woman nodded, with the same plastered smile on her face, "Going somewhere, with someone?" No duh! "Yes. But I need a dress... and I don't know what to wear..." I think that's what you're supposed to tell them your dress size and all that garbage. Have some 'woman-to-stranger, let-me-judge-you' bonding while I was in the changing room. The other employees in the store all looked normal. I'm lucky enough to get the plastic milf-wannabe. Her name-tag said 'Maddison'. Wow. 'That's a horrible name.' I thought as I was lead to the back of the store where lots of clearance and 'last season' dresses were on racks. "What's your dress size?" I pretend I couldn't hear. I had to think hard about this one. Dress size isn't the same as shirt size... If you go by numbers anyway. "Uhm, small?" I shrugged.

Dress after dress after hideous dress, I was starting to think this lady was out to get me. 'Yes Draxna she's definitely trying to ruin your love life.' I rolled my eyes as I tosses the frilly coral pink and orange dress over the door. That's it, I'm done with this dress hunting. Screw clearance."I'm tired of this." Now I was violently skimming through dresses. Then I saw some cheap blonde tilting her head in a body-length mirror. She was holding a strapless, cerulean blue dress that had this silver sparkly band around it to herself. 'So perfect.' I thought in awe. Blue would be perfect! And it won't make me look like a hot mess either... "Uh excuse me! Are you buying that dress?" I waved my hand a little bit to get the blonde's attention. "No... I think it makes my legs look fat." Sighing, the blonde placed the dress back onto the rack and headed towards clearance. Looking at the price, it wasn't exactly perfect anymore. "Two hundred?" I growled at the price tag. I wanted to spend like, half of that. "If you buy a pair of shoes and an accessory you get 33% off your store purchase of one hundred fifty or more." Some other employee said, gesturing to the tiny section of shoes and bracelets and other useless little things. I knew my shoe size at least. But there were no blue shoes what-so-ever. I snatched a pair of silver heels in my size, grabbed the cheapest pair of silver earrings, and regretfully went to pay. This wasn't what I came here for. I came here for a perfect dress and a pair of shoes. Maybe to find it in a half hour, or maybe less. No. I had to spend and hour here. Trying on stupid dresses. Now I was leaving with a silver and blue outfit? I could not make silver and blue work on me. It just never did.

Without much choice I bought an assortment of make-up from a Walgreen's and went to actually get ready. Showering seemed so much more easy when I wasn't thinking about my hair, my skin, and my clothes I'd wear later. I kept getting my face wash in my eyes, and when they say tear-free, they are such liars. Any and all soap will bring tears to your eyes, end of story. The hair dryer I had was torture. Holding it with one hand and combing it with the other, isn't as easy as it sounds. "Who are you trying to fool? No matter how hard you try it's always a waste of time by the end of it." I said to my reflection in the steam-coated mirror. Edge was just another thing. Just another date. "Yeah and here you are ripping your hair out and wasting yourself to impress him. You're just setting yourself up for a broken non-heart." The steam in the room was starting to clear out and the mirror, (and my reflection) were easier to see. 'Then I'll just... test him.' I thought with determination. You win some you lose some, right?

When I started to apply the eye make-up I was shaking. 'How nervous could one Nobody get?' Any more shaking and I'd poke my eye out with mascara. That or I'd stumble in my heels. Heels and me were two peas in a pod, but not when I'm shaking like a duck in the middle of winter. All of the make-up; the eye-shadow, the mascara, the blush, it's all water-proof. Can't take chances with these things. 'Wait,' I thought in doubt, 'What are you doing? Going on a date? With the guy you helped kill?' Oh my gosh I'm right. This probably isn't worth it. "This SO isn't worth it!" I whispered to myself, and got up to go answer the door. 'Okay all you have to do is say you aren't feeling good or something. He's a moron! He won't know you're lying. It isn't worth it...' Holding back a sigh I opened my bedroom door and tried not to look as nervous as I was. 'It's worth it.'

* * *

><p>i hope i didnt spell anything wrong. spellchecker aint workin on my cpu D,:<p> 


End file.
